Los Cazadores de la Noche
by Deiv
Summary: El sonido de más lumos devolvió a Harry a la realidad de la noche. Volvió a ser consciente de las gotas que empapaban su rostro, su pelo y su ropa, del frío que había llegado hasta sus huesos, de su aliento que se escapaba por su boca como una pequeña nub


En la Pareja del Fénix se organizó un amigo invisible en el cúal los regalos eran fics. Este es el fic que escribí para Chentxu como regalo.

**LOS CAZADORES DE LA NOCHE**

**Escrito por Deiv**

**El instinto de caza tiene un origen remoto en la evolución de la raza. El instinto cazador y el de lucha se combinan en muchas manifestaciones. Puesto que el afán sanguinario de los seres humanos es una parte primitiva de nosotros, resulta muy difícil erradicarlo, sobretodo cuando se promete como parte de la diversión una pelea o una cacería.**

**William James, _Psychology_ (1890)**

- _!Lumos!_

Su voz sonó entrecortada y ahogada en el inmenso vacío que se extendía delante de él, pero cumplió con su propósito. Al cabo de dos palpitaciones de su corazón desbocado por la carrera una luz, cegadora y brillante como un rayo de sol, iluminó la negra realidad. Sus ojos tardaron unos segundos a acostumbrarse en la luminaria que emanaba de su varita después de estar bastante rato atravesando oscuridad y nada más, pero cuando lo hicieron la lluvia, el frío, la pesadilla y la vida desaparecieron. Todo desapareció.

Esa imagen se le quedaría grabada en la mente hasta el fin de los tiempos, que bien podía ser esa noche. Delante de él se alzaba el espectro de un castillo que había sido hogar de sueños y refugio de la esperanza de todo un mundo. Sus verdes ojos miraban el fantasma a través de una cortina de lluvia que golpeaba su rostro con unas gruesas y gélidas gotas que caían de unas nubes escondidas tras la oscuridad de la noche. Los aterradores relámpagos volaban libremente por los cielos iluminando aún más el rostro de esa sombra que había sido un colegio.

La torre más alta ya era sólo una parte del pasado. Ahora sus restos yacían a los pies de unos muros que mostraban múltiples boquetes por los cuales se escapaban gritos y se veían algunos rayos verdes y violetas. La gran pared que separaba el Gran Comedor del crudo exterior había desparecido junto a gran parte de este, ahora solamente había una gran mordedura en su lugar que parecía, en medio de esa pesadilla, la gran boca del fantasma gritando de dolor.

El sonido de más _lumos_ devolvió a Harry a la realidad de la noche. Volvió a ser consciente de las gotas que empapaban su rostro, su pelo y su ropa, del frío que había llegado hasta sus huesos, de su aliento que se escapaba por su boca como una pequeña nube, y de la situación en que se encontraban él y sus amigos.

Apartó la mirada del castillo malherido y se giró para encontrarse con los rostros de sus compañeros. Allí estaban todos, a su lado como siempre, con la varita levantada en alto, tiritando de frío y con muecas de sorpresa y terror. El rostro pecoso de su mejor amigo guardaba una boca desencajada que se movía incoherentemente y unos ojos que se salían de sus orbitas. A su lado se encontraba Luna, quien por primera vez desde que Harry la conocía, lucía un rostro serio y preocupado. Ginny lloraba silenciosamente entre los brazos de Neville que intentaba tranquilizarla pero se podía apreciar que él también estaba aterrado.

Todo había pasado en el lapso de un simple pestañeo. La cena estaba servida y el Gran Comedor destilaba vida en cada rincón. Los estudiantes, exhaustos por un día largo en el cual habían aprendido extraños y complicados hechizos, disfrutaban de la exquisita comida y de la compañía de sus amigos sentados en las largas mesas. Las risas flotaban entre las miles de velas que alumbraban la gran estancia. Algunos se reían de los hechizos mal realizados de algún compañero, otros a causa de la mala fortuna de un amigo que se había perdido entre el laberinto de pasillos y escaleras, y también había los que reían, como ellos, por las ocurrencias de un viejo amigo. Delante de él estaba Hermione. Su sonrisa resplandecía y su mirada lo llenaba todo de miel. Una carcajada pelirroja, una sonrisa de un ángel, una dulce mirada, y su pestañeo. Después llegó el Caos.

Una gran explosión resonó en todos los oídos y las risas murieron. Un temblor sacudió el colegio entero y todo se colmó de desconcierto. Cuando los cristales se rompieron en mil pedazos y cayeron sobre la mayoría de los presentes la realidad se volvió surrealista. Los estudiantes gritaban mientras intentaban esconderse debajo de las mesas, incluso se pisaban entre ellos en su afán por resguardarse de lo desconocido. Él había saltado, sin pensárselo dos veces, por encima de la mesa para proteger a su amiga y en pocos segundos ya se encontraba debajo de la madera mirando a todas las personas para asegurarse de que sus amigos estaban todos bien.

Otro estallido se escuchó y le siguieron unos espeluznantes gritos de dolor que resonaron por todo el comedor. Sacó su cabeza y vio que media pared de la sala había desaparecido. La explosión había afectado a parte de la mesa que quedaba al lado del muro y algunos estudiantes habían sido colgados por la runa, otros habían salido despedidos por la onda expansiva. Los profesores intentaron llegar hasta allí pero por el gran boquete entraron decenas de encapuchados. Eran Caballeros de la Muerte.

Los profesores evitaron que se internaran más en la sala con una lluvia cegadora de hechizos que los encapuchados contestaron con una ráfaga de extraños colores. La lucha estaba totalmente igualada. Los alumnos aprovecharon la ocasión para salir de allí y se dirigieron en manada hacía la puerta corriendo despavoridos y sin ningún tipo de orden. Sólo seguían la llamada del pánico.

Harry arrastraba a Hermione de la mano mientras chillaba a sus amigos para que no se separasen. La corriente humana, asfixiante y descontrolada, se dividía en múltiples ríos: hacía la salida principal, hacía los corredores oscuros que serpenteaban por la planta baja del castillo y hacía las escaleras mágicas. Se detuvo junto a sus compañeros e intentó pensar en la mejor opción. Subir quedaba descartado, no quería quedarse encerrado en una jaula junto a los seguidores de Voldemort. Seguir por los corredores parecía una solución hasta que escuchó varias explosiones y más gritos provenientes de allí. Así que decidió correr hacía la puerta que llevaba a los extensos terrenos. Era la única opción que quedaba, y si no encontraban problemas quizás allí, en medio de la oscuridad, tendrían más opciones de ver salir de nuevo el sol.

La noche los recibió con un frío glacial y con el diluvio del año. A lo lejos se veían pequeños grupos de puntos luminosos difuminados por la cortina de agua. Debían ser alumnos que se alejaban de la pesadilla que se había instalado en el castillo. Decidieron correr en línea recta, alejándose de allí, sin prender sus varitas. La oscuridad sería su mejor cobertura. Sólo cuando estuvieron, a su parecer, bastante lejos de los muros conjuró su _lumos_ para poder recapacitar sobre todo lo que había pasado.

Harry sintió unos dedos congelados y suaves que se cerraban entre los de su mano libre. Apartó los terribles minutos que había pasado de su mente y desvió un poco la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos miel de Hermione que le miraban aterrados pero con ese brillo de decisión que siempre tenían en los momentos difíciles. La reconfortó con unos apretones en la mano y con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa. Los dos sabían que tenían que hacer algo.

- Es aterrador… - susurró Ron rompiendo el siniestro silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

Sentir otra voz se cobró bastantes segundos. Sus cuerpos mojados por las lágrimas de un cielo que lloraba por la tragedia de una noche oscura se negaban a hacer otra cosa que no fuera contemplar al gélido fantasma que se dibujaba más allá de la suave colina que habían surcado.

- Por favor que sea una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla… - rezaba por lo bajo Neville mientras se restregaba los ojos deseando que al abrirlos se encontrara en su cama, caliente y confortable, con los rayos de sol iluminando su somnoliento rostro.

- No nos podemos quedar aquí, chicos - Harry intentó apartar los malos pensamientos con la búsqueda de la solución a un problema más prioritario.

- Es cierto - continuó Hermione - Tendríamos que buscar a los otros estudiantes que están por los terrenos y escondernos después.

¿Y los del castillo- preguntó Ginny con voz preocupada.

La conversación estaba acompañada por los incesantes relámpagos y los truenos que resonaban por todos los terrenos escondiendo entre ellos los gritos espeluznantes que se colaban entre las grietas y los agujeros que mostraban los muros. Las explosiones se intercalaban entre aquella escalofriante música. Sus mentes intentaban no pensar en eso, no pensar en la gente que se había quedado en el castillo. Allí ya no podían hacer nada. Su prioridad era la gente que estaba afuera, también corrían peligro allí. Pero la situación cambió bruscamente cuando la voz nerviosa de Luna se escuchó en medio del vacío.

¡Están saliendo- grito exaltada ¡Los profesores han repelido el ataque!

Sus ojos vieron a poco más de una decena de encapuchados salir por la puerta que ellos mismos habían utilizado minutos antes, y otros pocos lo hacían por los boquetes a lo largo del muro. Salían seguidos por los profesores, por un Dumbledore que se veía brillante en medio de la noche y por parte de la Orden que debía haber llegado respondiendo a la señal de ayuda lanzada por alguien en el castillo.

Unas tímidas sonrisas se dibujaron en sus rostros enmarcados por la blanca luz de sus _lumos,_ y algún suspiro de alivio se escuchó entre el murmullo de la lluvia. La cara de Harry no era una excepción hasta que, repentinamente, se contrajo en una mueca de horror.

¡No, no, no- gritó cogiendo la mano de la persona que tenía a su lado mientras se giraba de cara al Bosque Prohibido ¡Corred!

¿Por qué- exclamó Ron sorprendido mientras veía como su amigo ya estaba unos metros lejos de allí tirando con él de Hermione.

¡Vienen hacía nosotros- vociferó Harry sin perder un instante ¡Maldita sea, corred!

- Por las barbas de Merlín… - el pelirrojo se había quedado paralizado mirando como la manada de encapuchados seguía el mismo camino que habían andado ellos. Sólo el golpe que le dio Luna le sacó de su parálisis y empezó a correr siguiendo a sus amigos.

Sus pies totalmente mojados pisaban como podían la extraña mezcla de hierba y barro en que se había convertido el suelo. La carrera impedía mantener firme la varita que alumbraba el terreno que se extendía delante de ellos, y los resbalones y las caídas se sucedieron en una complicada danza para seguir la galopada que los llevaría hacía los límites del Bosque Prohibido.

Harry se giró para ver como estaba el panorama. A través de unos cristales totalmente enturbiados vio que cerca de él se encontraban sus compañeros corriendo tan rápido como sus fuerzas, y el barro, permitían. Un poco más all� pero demasiado cerca para su gusto, un revoltijo de hechizos y luces les seguía los pies. Volvió la vista al frente y divisó, muy cerca ya, el muro de árboles que formaba aquel misterioso bosque.

Más oscuro que la noche que traveseaban, más frió que la lluvia que caía de las nubes y más amenazador que los relámpagos que alumbraban la pesadilla. Encerraba ancestrales criaturas y misteriosos peligros. Así era el Bosque Prohibido, su única salida.

¡Un poco más y ya estamos dentro- alentó a sus amigos con un grito que sonó fatigado.

Cuando atravesaron la espesura de los primeros árboles una bruma espesa y gélida los recibió. La lluvia era menos persistente que en campo abierto pero las viejas ramas provocaban unas grandes gotas que caían desde todos los sitios. El ambiente era totalmente glacial y el manto de silencio que se extendía delante de ellos era más que acongojante. Corrieron unos metros más y se perdieron entre los árboles. Escondidos entre las grandes cortezas sus respiraciones entrecortadas se desdibujaron entre los truenos que la tormenta les regalaba.

- Bueno, creo que… - empezó a hablar Ginny pero un extraño sonido proveniente de las profundidades del bosque ahogó su voz.

Se giraron en un apresurado movimiento y alzaron sus varitas con la rapidez que sólo se tiene en las situaciones más límite que uno puede vivir. Allí, delante de ellos, una luz anaranjada se abalanzaba irremediablemente sobre sus cuerpos. La voz de Hermione les retrató la cruda realidad.

- El ataque era una trampa…

En el interior del bosque más de una veintena de Caballeros de la Muerte esperaban tranquilamente la llegada de sus compañeros para entrar en acción. Aguardaban el inicio de la cacería.

El hechizo les alcanzó y la explosión lo lleno todo. Todos chillaron en medio de la noche cuando una calidez les envolvió y sintieron sus cuerpos arder mientras salían despedidos en múltiples direcciones. Harry notó como la mano de Hermione resbalaba entre sus dedos y perdía todo contacto con ella. Al cabo de unos segundos que se hicieron eternos cayeron al suelo golpeándose con el barro, las piedras y los árboles.

Harry aterrizó sobre las raíces de un gran árbol lastimándose duramente la espalda y dejó escapar un segundo grito de dolor. Había perdido momentáneamente la vista y sus oídos no escuchaban nada más que un agudo e irritante pitido. Se levantó tambaleándose pero tan rápido como pudo cuando recuperó los sentidos. Levantó la varita y escrutó la oscuridad con su vista medio borrosa a causa de los golpes, y localizo a lo lejos unos bultos que se movían con lentitud y torpeza. Sólo podían ser sus amigos.

Empezaba a andar hacía allí con pasos irregulares e inseguros cuando percibió una explosión amortiguada por su sordera momentánea. Dirigió su atención hacía allí y renegó ásperamente cuando vio que los asaltantes del castillo ya habían entrado en el bosque y se dirigían directamente hacía ellos. Lanzó algunos hechizos hacía el vacío mientras intentaba llegar hasta alguno de sus compañeros pero los encapuchados ya les habían visto.

¡Huid- gritó a sus amigos mientras veía impotente como los separaban con una ráfaga imparable de maleficios. Tuvieron que escabullirse cada uno por su camino. Todos quedaron a la merced de su suerte.

Corrió de nuevo dirigiéndose al corazón del bosque, giró un momento la cabeza para ver a sus perseguidores. Eran cinco o seis encapuchados que desde la lejanía le lanzaban maleficios sin descanso. Para su suerte la distancia aún era la suficiente para que la precisión de sus hechizos fuera muy mala. Confió en la poca luz que le daban los intermitentes relámpagos y rezó para no tropezar con ninguna raíz con malas intenciones mientras lanzaba todos los encantamientos que le venían en mente con la varita sobre su hombro.

Sentía cada vez más cerca el aliento de sus perseguidores. Su adolorido cuerpo no podía correr todo lo rápido que deseaba y cada vez notaba que los hechizos pasaban más cerca de él. Hasta que le alcanzaron… Primero sintió como unas garras le arañaban todo el hombro derecho y dejó escapar un largo gruñido pero siguió corriendo. Cuando cambió de rumbo pasando entre dos grandes árboles sintió como si una daga se le clavará en el muslo y se derrumbo entre las raíces.

De nuevo el golpe fue duro. No supo si le dolía más el hombro, el muslo o la cara que impactó contra el suelo pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Sentía los pasos y las voces cada vez más cerca. Levantó la cabeza y contempló maravillado como entre la corteza del árbol, las raíces y un pequeño socavón que hacía el terreno había una especie de cavidad que le podía esconder. A tientas y arrastrándose consiguió meter su maltratado cuerpo allí. Aguardó el paso de sus enemigos inmóvil y silencioso. En esos momentos deseo que su corazón parara de latir.

El silbido que escuchaba anteriormente casi había desaparecido y sintió como las pisadas y las voces de los Caballeros de la Muerte se paraban justo al lado de las raíces que le escondían. Sus perseguidores se maldecían por haberle perdido la pista, mientras otro aseguraba que su conjuro de daga mágica le había dado de lleno. Maldito sea él, pensó apretando los dientes con rabia.

La espera se hizo eterna enterrado bajo el frío suelo. Harry juró a todos los dioses y magos que besaría a Snape si salía de esa. Sus labios dibujaron una mueca que estaba entre el alivio y el asco cuando sintió que se alejaban de allí. En el momento que sólo quedó el silencio, que representaban la lluvia y los truenos, su boca dejó escapar el suspiro más largo de la noche y dirigió su mirada al cielo agradeciendo su infinita suerte.

Se levantó al término de unos minutos. De pie, entre la fina neblina y las gotas de lluvia, se hizo un rápido repaso para comprobar su estado. Tenía cabeza, dos brazos y dos piernas. Todo en su sitio, pero no en su mejor momento. Sus manos resiguieron su rostro para notar varios cortes profundos y largos, sus labios estaban partidos y sus gafas rotas. Descubrió varias heridas entre el pelo totalmente cubierto de barro y sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza. Posó la mano sobre su hombro y gimió débilmente, tenía la túnica y toda la ropa que había dentro desgarrada y sintió la calidez de la sangre que debía emanar del corte. Su muslo no presentaba mejor semblante, el corte era pequeño pero muy profundo y el escozor era insoportable. Intentó doblar la espalda pero el dolor le nubló la vista.

Tomó unas fuertes bocanadas de aire intentando recobrar la compostura. Pensó, no sin cierta ironía, que a pesar de toda la sangre que decoraba su cuerpo estaba bastante bien. Estar vivo ya era mucho para una noche como esa. Observó los alrededores y se preguntó por la suerte de sus amigos. Deseó haber tenido menos buena estrella y poder dársela a ellos. Seguidamente sus pensamientos pasaron a los acontecimientos de la noche.

El ataque había sido una simple trampa para atraer a media Orden y al director hacía el interior del bosque donde otro grupo de Caballeros de la Muerte iniciaría la cacería. Y así había sido. Las presas huían aterradas y solitarias entre los árboles seguidos por unos cazadores sedientos de crimen. Esos monstruos habían convertido la noche en una lluvia de sangre y dolor.

Sus pies se movieron por inercia, no podía estarse quieto. Estaba totalmente perdido en medio del miedo y la desconsolación. Tenía que intentar encontrar a alguien, a sus amigos o a la Orden. Solos y separados no harían nada. Una presa acorralada no servía de nada. Una manada podía repeler a los cazadores.

Sus sentidos estaban en total alerta. Sus ojos escrutaban tan bien como podían la oscuridad y sus oídos hacían de radar. De muy lejos le llegaba un rastro de sonidos y luces. Siguió ese rastro con la varita fuertemente apretada en su mano y a punto de ser utilizada con toda su potencia.

El rastro le condujo hacía una zona más abierta. Decidió avanzar con más cuidado, ya no había tantos árboles para esconderse. La cortina de lluvia era cada vez más espesa. Intentaba trazar líneas rectas, de tronco a tronco, resguardándose bajo su protección. El rastro que le indicaba donde podía haber gente era muy impreciso y lejano, y sus pasos se hicieron eternos. Después de algunos sobresaltos por los ruidos de la vida nocturna de un bosque mágico llegó a un claro que hubiera preferido no pisar.

En medio del claro, a escasos metros de él y bajo la lluvia fría, se encontraban varios Caballeros de la Muerte con sus largas capas negras y sus macabras máscaras blancas. Cerró su boca con fuerza para no dejar escapar ningún sonido y preparó su varita. Levantó su pie izquierdo del barro y empezó a moverlo en dirección contraría. Una marcha lenta y silenciosa hacía atrás era la mejor opción. Pero está vez la suerte no le acompañó y cuando el pie pisó el suelo una insignificante ramita que yacía entre el barro produjo un crujido que resonó como una alarma en medio de la noche.

Harry se quedó paralizado en esa extraña postura. Un brazo extendido con su varita alzada apuntando al cielo, el pie izquierdo tirado para atrás muy alejado del derecho y su rostro totalmente blanco como la nieve cubierto por barro y sangre. Sus ojos vieron como todos los seguidores del Lord Oscuro giraban sus miradas hacía él.

¡Pero mirad a quien tenemos aquí- exclamó uno de los encapuchados.

¡Si es el mismísimo Harry Potter- soltó otro con una voz que sonaba falsa y fría - Mira que hablan grandezas de él y es un completo maleducado… ¿pasar por aquí y no saludar a unos viejos amigos?

Las risas no se hicieron esperar. Sonaron fuertes y grotescas. A Harry se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca ante la frialdad que le rodeaba en esos momentos. No tenía escapatoria, ese era su fin. Eran muchos y los tenía demasiado cerca para poder girarse y huir. Era una presa acorralada y solitaria que no vería de nuevo el sol. Levantó la mirada al cielo y su corta vida le pasó por su mente como un pequeño tren que avanza por los raíles del tiempo...

El castillo con sus profesores y manías. El Gran Comedor lleno de vida y colorido. Sus compañeros de casa en la habitación a altas horas de la noche. Dumbledore con su barba y su bendita demencia. Sus aventuras a lo largo de los años: la Piedra Filosofal, el basilisco, el rescate de Sirius, el Torneo con los dragones, el Ministerio, la muerte y el inicio de una guerra. La familia Weasley con su pelirroja alegría. La Orden con Tonks, Ojoloco y Remus, su querido lobo. Sirius y sus padres que siempre habían habitado su corazón. Sus leales amigos: Ginny, Luna y Neville. Su hermano Ron. Y Hermione… Amiga y amor secreto, sonrisa de las mañanas y calidez de la noches, su ángel…

_**Muskhil Badi Tu Hai Kaha**_

**_(There is a lot of trouble, where are you?)_**

¿Su fin tenía que ser así¿Sin haberle dicho nunca lo que sentía por ella, sin explicarle todo lo maravilloso que sentía a su lado? Una dolorosa lágrima salió de su mejilla y se confundió con las gotas de lluvia que por allí resbalaban.

- No, no, no… - su voz empezó siendo un murmullo pero se convirtió en un grito desesperado ¡No!

¿No qué, pequeña celebridad- provocó de nuevo las risas de sus camaradas que se vieron oscurecidas por un nuevo grito, profundo y poderoso.

¡Hermione- si tenía que ser su final quería que lo supiera, que se lo lleven hasta el infierno pero no se iría sin decirle lo que sentía a su ángel ¡Te quiero¡Siempre te he querido!

Su voz resonó más fuerte que los truenos y brilló más que los relámpagos. Voló entre la lluvia, y atravesó árboles y niebla. Lo llenó todo con el deseo desesperado de un corazón cansado por una vida demasiado dura.

¿Nuestro héroe está enamorado- habló entre carcajadas la voz provocadora de una mujer - Nuestro Señor disfrutará cuando se lo cuentes. ¿Sabes? Se pondrá muy contento cuando vea lo que le hemos traído…

Harry iba a replicar cansinamente, sin ningún tipo de esperanza ni vida, pero una voz iluminó la noche y el frió se transformó en un manto de calidez. Todo cobró sentido.

¡Harry, lucha- era la voz de Hermione que llegaba desde todos los sitios, bajaba de los cielos curando todas sus heridas, desvaneciendo sus miedos, apartando la soledad… ¡Yo también te quiero, pero por lo que más quieras lucha!

_**You find yourself alone, sometimes  
Without a home, no protection  
You don't know which way to go  
You're lost, no direction**_

_**…**_

_**You're out in the cold, sometimes  
As far as you can see, misty  
And you want to run, into the sun  
The road is lost, sand shifty**_

_**Suddenly, out of the blue  
Some kind of magic pushes you through  
You don't know when, how or why  
But someday, gonna take off and fly**_

Avanzó unos pasos adentrándose en el claro haciendo caso omiso a las duras advertencias de sus enemigos. Su rostro, con lentitud, se levantó orgulloso y la luz intermitente de los rayos que cruzaban las nubes iluminó unos labios que enmarcados por un rastro tétrico de sangre y barro dibujaban una sonrisa sincera y llena de vida. Sus ojos centelleaban intensamente con un verde que nunca se había visto alrededor de cortes y golpes. Su cuerpo se llenó de nuevo de la luz que le había abandonado y resplandeció con gloria escarlata.

Sería una única presa, pero no estaba solo. Nunca lo estaría. Nunca. Dentro de él vivían sus conocidos, sus amigos, su familia, su amor… Siempre estarían allí, dispuestos a darlo todo, cuando más hacía falta. Esa era su fuerza. Los cazadores harían bien de aprender que una presa malherida que lucha por sus seres queridos es mucho más peligrosa de lo que pueden pensarse.

- Voldemort tendrá que venir en persona si quiere verme… - rió unos instantes cosa que sorprendió a sus adversarios, después siguió hablando con voz segura y decidida - Porque hoy, malditos cazadores, os iréis con las manos vacías…

¿Pero qué demonios… - intentó hablar un enmascarado pero Harry lo impidió con un movimiento de varita.

Un rápido gesto de de muñeca provocó una fuerte explosión que levantó a varios de los Caballeros de la Muerte. Como siguiente paso se lanzó hacía el interior del claro como un león lleno de gloria galopando con la bandera de Griffindor ondeando sobre su cabeza, a su lado estaban todos sus seres queridos. No estaba solo. Su cuerpo estaba demacrado, lleno de golpes y cortes, cubierto de sangre… Pero su rostro con esa sonrisa misteriosa y sus ojos brillando de decisión indicaban que no había dolor ni muerte. Sólo había vida y esperanza.

Esa noche se había cobrado vidas en el castillo. Había sido dolorosa, sangrienta y tenebrosa pero el sol saldría por la mañana y la esperanza seguiría intacta como una bella flor en medio de un verde prado. Los cazadores huirían ante unas presas que se resistían a ser cazadas, que luchaban hasta su último aliento por su manada, por su familia, por amor…

Los únicos cazadores que habitaron los bosques esa noche fueron las presas que vieron salir el sol…

_Tarragona, 12-02-2005_

Notas varias:

Antes que nada agradecer a toda la gente que me ha mandado reviews en las tres cosillas que tengo publicadas por aqui: _"Lirios sobre cenizas verdes", "Navidad en una sonrisa" y "Volando con Harry Potter". _Vuestros comentarios me animan a seguir escribiendo.

El único fic que continuaré es _"Lirios sobre cenizas verdes" _del cual ya estoy escribiendo la tercera parte (no sé cuanto tardaré, no tengo mucho tiempo con el segundo cuadrimetstre de la uni empezado). Los otros són One-Shots, y este de _"Los cazadores de la noche"_ también lo es.

Espero acabar pronto lo que estoy escribiendo y subirlo aquí. Y gracias de nuevo.


End file.
